ksksjokebankfandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Lo Green
Part of a series on Bangers Origins Bee lo green is a true banger, made out of the song Cee Lo Green. Lyrics Note that these are the Cee Lo Green lyrics I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool That falls in love with you (Oh shit she's a golddigger) Well (Just thought you should know nigga) I've got some news for you. Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend. I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" Now I know, That I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, Trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap. Now I pity the fool That falls in love with you (Oh shit she's a golddigger) Well (Just thought you should know nigga) I've got some news for you. I really hate your ass right now. I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!" Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mama but she told me, "This is one for your dad." (Your dad, your dad, your dad, yes she did) Why? Why? Why, lady? I love you. I still love you. I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her too." I said, "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "Fuck you!"